finalfantasyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Идзимей
Идзимей - временный член партии в задании Путешественница из другого мира - коллаборации между Final Fantasy XV и Final Fantasy XIV, - добавленной в Final Fantasy XV в декабре 2018 года в патче 1.27. Это заблудившаяся между мирами Мико'те, попавшая в Эос из Эорзеи. Она объединяется с принцем Ноктисом и его друзьями, что разгадать загадку Перпетусской крепости. 'Описание' ''Внешность У Идзимей красные волосы выше плеч и пушистые кошачьи уши. У нее золотистые глаза с вертикальными зрачками и обычные для Мико'те метки на лице. У Идзимей пушистый рыжий кошачий хвост. Она одета по моде Эорзеи в короткий кожаный топ поверх белого матерчатого, белые рукава закреплены кожаными наручами на запястьях и чуть выше локтя. Она носит красную мини-юбку с черным кожаным поясом, черные чулки до середины бедра и короткие сапоги на каблуках. К поясу прикреплена кожаная сумка, в которой лежит большая книга. Характер Идзимей энергична и легковозбудима, ей присущи кошачьи черты характера, такие как любопытство и любознательность. Она чувствует себя ответственной за несчастье, которое может случиться в Эосе, если Ишали, которых она случайно перенесла туда, призовут их божество, и делает все, чтобы остановить их. 'Сюжет' Партия прибывает в лагерь Каутесс, где слышат, как кто-то зовет на помощь, и в здании ангара находят Идзимей, на которую наступил огромный чокобо, не желающий двигаться с места. Друзья приносят превосходные гисальские овощи, чтобы приманить его, и освобождают Идзимей. Ноктис представляет партию Охотниками, помогающими тем, кто попал в беду. Идзимей видит в них искателей приключений своего мира и просит помочь ей помещать призыву божества, который вот-вот пройдет в Перпетусской крепости. Друзья считают ее странной, прежде они не видели таких кошачьих ушей, как у нее, но они решают помочь ей. В Перпетусской крепости Идзимей забирается на подъемный кран, с которого можно осмотреть всю базу, в настоящее время заброшенную и захваченную зверолюдьми ишали из Эорзеи. Когда Ноктис добирается до нее, она дает ему телескоп, чтобы изучить окрестности и найти интересные локации в крепости. Осмотрев все, они спускаются к друзьям Ноктиса и идут исследовать статую, которую оставили покинувшие базу имперские силы. Когда на них нападают защитные механизмы, Идзимей использует магию, чтобы помочь в бою, чем впечатляет друзей. Статуя Посланника ветров кажется ей интересной, потому что она чувствует исходящую от нее энергию, но остальные хотят идти дальше. Через некоторое время партия пробивается к телепорту, где Идзимей признается, что это она перенесла ишалей в Эос. "Позаимствовав" ценные документы в их лагере, она спряталась в древних руинах, откуда она случайно телепортировала себя и преследовавших ее ишалей в Эос. Она извиняется, что не рассказала правду сразу, но остальные хотят помочь ей, видя, что она хочет исправить свою ошибку. Идзимей тронута их готовностью помогать и обещает сделать все возможное, чтобы прервать призывающий ритуал ишали. 'Геймплей' Член партии Идзимей присоединяется к партии в качестве ее временного члена после того, как игрок отмечает интересные места в крепости при помощи телескопа. Однако она не появляется в меню, и ее характеристики не отображаются на экране, потому нельзя увидеть ни ее показатели, ни экипировку. Во время боя она стоит в стороне и использует лечебную магию. Торговый пункт thumb После выполнения задания Идзимей откроет в Перпетусской крепости торговый пункт, где игрок сможет обменивать предметы на мощное оружие. Каждую единицу оружия можно получить только однажды. Перья вихря и Аллаганские каменные скрижали можно получить в ходе выполнения задания (перья вихря можно получить повреждая крылья Гаруды, Аллаганские скрижали можно найти в крепости (сборниками по 30) и получить за победу над боссом 120 уровня). Прочие предметы можно разыскать в других местах игры. Игроку нужно зажимать кнопку подтверждения, пока не заполнится шкала ожидания, чтобы провести обмен. Просто нажать кнопку и провести операцию, как обычно в игре, не получится. 'Галерея''' Yjhimei from FFXV.png Yjhimei stuck under a chocobo in FFXV.jpg|Идзимей придавлена "мистером Толстяшом". Yjhimei meets Noctis and the retinue in FFXV.png Photo Op at Perpetouss Keep from FFXV.jpg|Идзимей и главные герои на общем фото. Yjhimei and a cat from FFXV.png|Идзимей пугается кошки. Yjhimei and Fat Chocobo from FFXV.png|Идзимей и ее чокобо. en:Y'jhimei Категория:Персонажи Final Fantasy XV Категория:Временные персонажи Категория:Мико'те